


I Knew You When

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dave Still Died, Five is not an asshole for once, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Blood, Sad Diego Hargreeves, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, Time Travel, mentioned Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Klaus and Diego both deal with losing the only person they came close to loving as much as each other. Five just wants to stay out of their ways.





	I Knew You When

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in a day? I don’t think that will happen again any time soon. Sorry that this is just the two being sad, but yay Five? Let me know what you think!

Klaus was twenty six- no, twenty seven years and was back at the academy. He’d been gone for ten months, ten hellish months of constant near death, and not a day had gone by. 

The second he’d gotten back to the future, present, whatever the fuck it was, he’s smashed the briefcase that had caused him nothing but misery. Klaus had somehow made it back to the academy, and had instantly locked himself in his room. 

Everything was so different. Klaus was back to where he was supposed to be, but nothing made sense anymore. Not after losing Dave. The only person Klaus has ever come close to loving as much as Diego. 

Klaus didn’t care if anyone heard him. He curled up on his bed and cried, loudly. Fuck it hurt so much. But the worst of it, was how he’d still been in love with Diego the entire time he’d been with Dave. 

It hadn’t been fair to Dave, how Klaus hadn’t been able to move on from Diego. But he’d been in love with him for so long that it was too hard to move on. To even try to move on. 

Wasn’t time supposed to heal it? Whatever bullshit people told themselves, it hadn’t worked. Being away from Diego had only made Klaus feel it more strongly. 

Fuck he needed a drink. Klaus slowly sat up in his bed and made his way to the door. As he reached for the handle, he noticed that his arm was still covered in blood. Dave’s blood to be exact. 

Klaus turned his palm over to examine it. He knew, before he’d seen it, that t had been the hand that said ‘goodbye’ on it. And that was some fucking irony right there, wasn’t it? 

Not wanting to dwell too much on it, Klaus threw the door open and made his way down the many sets of stairs. He stumbled his way towards he bar in their living room, which, as a child had seemed strange, but was now looking like the only good idea dad had ever had. 

Three drinks in, or was it four? Klaus began to look out at the living room, and started to reminisce. Back in the day, he and Diego had built a blanket fort between the two couches during their half hour of allotted free time one Sunday. 

They had affectionately referred to it as their own place, somewhere that none of the others knew about, even if it had been in the middle of the house. They’d eaten lunch there, on the floor, and while it hadn’t been much, but it had been perfect. 

At some point during his trip down memory lane, Klaus’ brother Five found him seated at he bar, trying to drown his misery in the strongest things they had. For a thirteen year old, the kid looked intimidating, as he silently observed, or judged Klaus. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Five asked, as he sat down next to Klaus. 

Klaus shrugged and poured himself another drink. At his point, his hands were shaking and he was exhausted. He was so tired he almost kept pouring until his glass overflowed, but Five grabbed the bottle out of his hand before that could happen. 

Five poured himself a drink, and continued to examine Klaus. 

“You time traveled, didn’t you? The jet lag, the shaking, I can recognize the signs. Where did you go? Or should I say when?” Five asked, a smirk on his face. 

Klaus did his best to ignore the way his heart clenched at the thought of where, when, he’d been. He took another, long sip of his drink before glaring at Five. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Klaus told him, doing his best to sound intimidating. It came across as resigned, at best, absolutely wrecked at worst. 

“Well hey, when I first saw you being all sad, I thought Diego had finally gotten back together with that lady-cop of his. Time travel is much more interesting than that.” Five countered, his grin never wavering. Klaus couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Well that’s not going to happen considering she’s dead. And now so is Dave, and both of their deaths are my fault” Klaus mumbled into his now almost empty glass. 

Five’s smile slipped off of his face, replaced with a look of concern. Klaus wasn’t sure which was worse.

“I don’t know who Dave was, but he must have been important, if you could forget about Diego long enough to be with him” Five told him. Klaus nodded, not sure what else to say. He wasn’t sure how Five knew about whatever weird thing he had going on with Diego, but he didn’t really care. Not right now. 

Losing Dave was still too fresh in his mind, as was he fact that he’d been too in love with Diego to fully give himself to Dave, even for the short period of time that they’d been together. 

Five didn’t say anything, letting Klaus suffer silently, for which he was grateful. It would have sucked if he’d had to keep up a conversation while trying to deal with his pain. Another drink in, he was starting to crave something stronger than alcohol, and that was when Five left. 

As Klaus started to get up to seek out his dealer, he started to sense another presence in the living room. It was Diego. 

Fuck this was the last thing he needed. But Diego looked as upset as he did. And Klaus could hardly blame him. Diego had just lost his lady-cop, as Five had called her. 

Diego walked straight by him on the way to the bar. Klaus could do nothing but watch helplessly as Diego sat down and poured himself a drink from the bottle Klaus had left on the counter. 

It was strange to see Diego like this. Showing his emotions so openly. And all for someone that wasn’t Klaus. That hurt. 

“I’m so sorry” Klaus whispered before making his escape. He didn’t want to be here when Diego was too drunk to stop himself from yelling at Klaus. He knew Diego was a violent person by nature, and didn’t want to risk being near him when he was hurting this much. Not that Klaus could blame him. 

He knew this was all his fault, that if he hadn’t been stupid enough to get kidnaped, then the detective wouldn’t have had to rescue him, and wouldn’t have died trying. 

He was long gone by the time Diego answered his apology. 

“It’s my fault, not yours” Diego mumbled, knowing Klaus has left. He knew that something was different about Klaus, and Diego wanted to give Klaus some space to deal with whatever it was, while he drowned himself in his guilt and grief. 

Klaus didn’t need to deal with him on top of his own problems right now. It was so strange, how well he’d started to know Klaus. But now, it was as if he’d only known them back when they were children, if he’d even known him then. 

Whatever happened from here though, he’d hopefully know Klaus then.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m so sorry this is so sad. I promise I’ve pretty much decided on this ending with a happy ending? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
